First aid
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Danny would be the first to admit that he didn't know anything about first aid. One-Shot


**It appears I have a weakness for First Aid kits.**

 **So me and my friend were talking via PM last night, and she mentioned something about how Danny must have been so clueless when he first got injured, like "Oh lurpry derpy do, I'm bleeding and I don't know what to do!" (I swear I didn't mean to make that rhyme)**

 **So he must have been clueless! He couldn't ask his mum or dad for help, and calling Tucker and Sam up would have been useless because they don't know anything as well!**

 **So lo and behold, this story was created.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

 **{~}**

Danny would be the first to admit that he did not know a thing about first aid.

It was two months after the accident, and Danny was still getting a hold of his powers. He sometimes walked through walls and broke a lot of beakers, but he seemed to get better and better at controlling them.

It was after a fight with Skulker when he realized that he was bleeding and he had no idea how to stop it. He stumbled to the bathroom after phasing through his window and dug around for the first aid kit, holding a was of his jeans so his blood wouldn't stain the carpet.

He swung his leg, jeans rolled up, into the bathtub after he found a dusty gray box with a faded red plus and popped it open.

A epi pen. Some band-aids (too small to be of any help). A small box of Advil. Gauze. Needle and thread (For stitches maybe? He avoided that, he didn't know how to do stitches and wasn't willing to stick a random needle in his leg to learn how).

He took the gauze and wrapped it tightly around his leg and sealed it with a band-aid acting as tape.

He took off his bloody jeans and tossed them in the trash. He then thought better of it and turned it intangible, the dried blood falling from the cloth.

He tip-toed back to his room and gently shut the door.

{~}

Gym class. Danny avoided Dash, who was shoving Mikey into his gym locker, and tried to concentrate on changing clothes and not gripping his leg.

The gash that he had "fixed" last night was stiff and sore when Danny woke up. It took all of his willpower not to limp in the halls, or grip his leg with his hand.

He tossed his jeans in his locked and noticed that his bandages were soiled with dried blood. The band aid wasn't a very good tape for the bandages, and hung loosely from the wrappings.

He quickly pulled on his gym shorts and walked into the gym, trying not to get seen by any of the students or Coach Tesla.

Which failed. Right away, the Coach noticed the badly-done wrappings and sent Danny straight to the nurse.

"Daniel, right?" The school nurse, a nice-looking lady in her early forties asked while eyeing the soiled bandages.

"It's Danny, please." Danny corrected, shifting awkwardly in the plastic chair that had slightly uneven legs. He could shift his weight forward and back, and the chair would lean in that direction.

The nurse eyed the wrappings again and sighed. "You have no idea how to do first aid, do you?"

Danny seemed mildly shocked. "How did you know?"

"One, you tried to tape your gauze together with a Spongebob band-aid," She bent down and started to unwrap the gauze from Danny's leg. A metallic smell hit their noses when was he revealed the gash, a crude diagonal indention just a few inches above his knee. The skin around it was covered in dried blood, and, not that the nurse knew, it throbbed with every beat of Danny's slow heart beat.

"Two, it looks like you didn't clean it," Danny flustered a bit as she reached for some cotton balls and disinfect from the countertop. She soaked the cotton balls in the clear liquid and started to clean the dried blood away. It stung, but no worse then it already was.

"Watch, this is how you wrap a gash like this." She pulled some gauze from the cupboard and started to wrap the cloth firmly around his thigh. When she finished, she tore it and tucked the end around a fold in the cloth.

"Wrap it as tightly as you can after cleaning it, so it will stop the bleeding."

Danny was taken aback. She had done the work of a professional, already the gash felt loads better. "Got it."

"Good. Now go back to your class," She handed him his pass and Danny tucked it in his pocket.

He turned to leave, then glanced back. "Hey, thanks."

She smiled. "No problem."


End file.
